Electrical vehicles (EVs) continue to grow in importance as part of the overall transportation fleet. One of EVs main advantages is that they do not rely on burning fossil fuels, and therefore do not directly contribute to air pollution. However, one of the drawbacks is the lack of EV battery charging infrastructure and facilities.